


Undone

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Fix It Week [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen Fix It Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Button up, baby. Properly.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Fix It Week, day 5: offscreen

Sated and sweaty; that's Regina's state, lying beside her thief, her heart only beginning to slow, the ache in her thighs starting to abate as she stretches out.

Sweaty she's not keen on, but sated? That's a feeling she could get addicted to. With a smirk, she turns onto her side, uncaring of the sheets barely covering her lower half, watching Robin as he comes down from the same high she had.

"What is it?" He asks, once he comes back to Earth and notices that she's staring. "No really, what?"

She reaches out and places her hand on his chest, fingertips tracing tiny circles against his skin. "Still the first time, huh?" She should feel guilty about this turn of events and later, she will, but right now, she's in post-coital bliss and damn any other emotion trying to break its way through.

He simply shakes his head with a grin. "You know, breakfast is still on the table..."

Regina rolls onto her back with a laugh, suppressing the urge to make any crass sexual innuendo. "Funnily enough, I have to be somewhere," recalling the text from Mary Margaret she received as she was getting dressed before they got distracted. With that, she rises and with a flick of a wrist, is redressed and decidedly unsweaty, throwing a pillow at Robin as he groans an _ohhhh_ at her newly clothed state, as well as his own.

He wasn't wearing much other than a pair of sweatpants and a tank before and, as he approaches Regina, she smiles and puts her hands up. "I really have to go, Robin. I'm already late."

"I was only going to kiss you goodbye, your majesty," he pleads, Regina's brow raising as she acquiesces and lets him closer, their lips fusing with a gentleness that Regina barely knew before he came into her life.

They kiss and kiss and kiss, in fact; tardiness be damned, and Regina feels Robin's hands at her blouse, undoing the first few buttons. That's when she pulls away with a playful, unimpressed look, placing her hands over his to stop him.

"I thought you were going to behave yourself," she quips, placing his hands back to his sides.

"I thought about it... does that count?" He asks with a puppy-dog look that could make any woman melt.

But Regina Mills is not any woman and she is running behind. "As much as I'd like to stay, I've really got to go," she murmurs before she presses another kiss to his lips. "I'll see you soon."

With that, she poofs herself to Mary Margaret's, completely forgetting that she is partially - or perhaps even completely - undone.


End file.
